


Good Morning

by Weresnake



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dack is nude, Dack is rude, Dacks a silly dude, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, mentions of Gruulfriends, poetry by Rhon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: Its normal for Fayden to wake up in another persons bed. However, what isn't normal is who he chose to sleep with. So.... Now what?





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a paragraph....

Dack woke up with his face pressed up against a very warm, broad chest. Slowly chasing away the last grains of sleep he inhales deep, taking in the smell of Gideon. His memory of last night was still piecing itself together and looking up at this man’s resting face the rest comes back to him.

‘Ah yes, the man from that party, the one I ended up seducing instead of my target, this guy.’ He muses, taking in Gideons featured. 

The man was certainly good looking (Dack certainly wouldn’t have settled for less mind you,) but his usual stoic expression was now completely lax and more beautiful. His hair was scattered everywhere like spilled ink and there was no doubt in his mind that the back of his head will have a rather rough case of bed head. The only thing he couldn’t see but wanted to glimpse at again were his eyes. He remembered pushing aside Gideons guarded expression to dance with him just to look into the clean pools of crystal staring back, beckoning him. He pulls back from his fixation, feeling his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. 

‘I won’t remember him in a few weeks, what does it matter.’ Pushing away the last of his thoughts, he takes in the room. It wasn’t too shabby, far from it actually. He was very much a responsible guest taking care of his space and there were scarce if not no personal belongings, which did ping him as strange. As he thought to himself though, his lids started to grow heavy. The warmth this other man emanated, and last night’s party wore them both out. But Dack only struggled more against sleeping in, knowing the sirens call all to well. The easiest part of the job was always leaving the bed cold for them, vanishing out the window to never be heard of again. However, as he begins to shift and rise, he felt the thick arms wrapped too soft around him tighten. He blinked in surprise as the other, still sleeping form, relieve a deep sigh. 

‘Shit.’ 

The targets he used to bed were slim, dashing men or damsels not a soldier that could break his spine easily. Every bit he squirmed only made the hold tighter until he could no longer move. Panic started to set in, what to do when he wakes up? It was always easier to leave without another word and to make things worse Gideon is very much in love with him. As he comes up with a plan, a hand reaches up to stroke Dacks hair. 

“Morning. ” Gideon manages, a shy smile on his face. 

“Oh, good morning.” Dack manages a dry chuckle, eyes darting away. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, moving his hand from Dacks hair to the curve of his spin. 

“Um, yes. However-“ Dack scratched the back of his heel with his other foot. “-I need to take a piss.” Gideons eyebrows shoot up and he nods. 

“right, yeah.” He mumbles as he frees Dack and sits upright. He leaves the bed and hisses at the cold hair hitting his bare legs. 

“Wait.” 

Dack turned back to Gideon. “Yes?” 

“Can… I kiss you?” Gideon is looking at his lap, pretending to fuss over a loose string. 

‘He’s making this harder then it’s supposed to be!’ Dack whines internally ‘does he not know how a one-night stand work?’ The innocence in this hardened man was sickeningly sweet, those eyes pleading with just giving enough vulnerability to stab at any cynic. 

Taking in Dacks silence and hesitation, Gideon pinches the bridge of his nose. “Never mind, I’m just... I’m just being childish-“ he felt his hand pushed away softly and warm lips meet his. Dack’s heart nearly fluttered at the reaction of the other man. The slight suck in of breath, the hand moving over to meet his side, the way he presses back with earnest. 

They pull away, both not meeting each other’s eyes quite clearly and he makes his way out to find the restroom. Just as he closes the door behind him, he sees a woman clad in silky purple robes look him over. 

“So you were the one that kept Gideon up all night.” She comments dryly as Dack barely manages a calm posture. 

“Yes, and?” He crosses his arms and thanks the stars that he slept with his undies on. 

“Good for him. He needed the lay.” A coy smile pulls at her lips. Dack stares blankly, forming a response while she strides away to nibble on something. Just before heading down the stairs, she pauses. 

“Fair warning though. Don’t break his heart, or a high skilled pyromancer, her girlfriend, a telepath and me will hunt you down.” Her darks eyes bare into his and he freezes. “This man does not fall in love easily and he certainly doesn’t sleep around as much as you.” 

His shoulders rise and his red hand twitches. “If you say so.” He responds, turning away and heading into the closest room. After closing the door behind himself, he leans against it. It was looked like a cluttered office but he didn’t need to piss, just to escape. An uneasy breath escapes his lips as he thinks of how to approach leaving Gideon. Telling him was the best option but still risky. 

‘I can honey some words and tell him the truth, that this was only a one time thing… then I break his heart... then I get killed….’ 

‘Or maybe I’ll just book it anyways, I’ve slipped away from royal guards and vicious dragons. How hard could it be? However, it would hurt the man even more… which would only make these mage friends even angrier and more determined to kill him… and more likely succeed… ‘ 

He drummed his fingers along the wood. ‘What if…I tag along. Act insufferable while helping this group so that it convinces him that just because we fucked good doesn’t mean I’m the boyfriend material he wants.’ 

Pulling away from the door, he scratches his chin. “I’d be a great boyfriend though, I swept him off his feet like he didn’t know what love was.” 

There was an awkward pause, “…. Too bad I don’t care for him though…” 

This was getting nowhere fast, his best bet was to join as help but also act like an asshole, then fleeing when Gideon gives up on him. 

The door behind him opened up and Dack was face to face with another one of Gideons friends. The man had nut brown short hair on a pale face with light blue markings adorning it. His jaw drops only lightly in surprise at seeing a mostly nude (attractive) man standing in the office, in the dark. 

“Can I help you?” He asks, a bit tired. 

“Oh I got lost.” Dack chuckles dryly. “I don’t know this place well, can you point me to Gideons bedroom?” 

The mage seems to realize who exactly he is and grows more irritated “Two… Two doors down.” 

He thanks him with his brightest smile and heads back to the room. Gideon is putting on some clothes and his face lights up just a tad at seeing Dack, his eyes shining brightly. “Hey.” 

“You know, I didn’t catch your full name Gideon.” Gideon asks as he walks over and starts to look for the garments he had tossed in several directions during that lovemaking. 

“Me? It’s not a special name, It’s Fayden, Dack Fayden.” His hand reaches down to pick up his cotton shirt but he sees the others broader hand overlap his and pick it up so that Gideon could kiss his palm. 

“I like it, it’s an elegant name for someone like yourself.” He almost whispers. Dack feels his cheeks warm again just like earlier. 

Step one didn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship too much  
> Jace/willy wonka will be coming soon.. if i dont die of the flu first...


End file.
